


Sentencing

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Mad King Ryan, The Mad King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three months in the dungeon Ryan is finally sentenced for his crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentencing

**Author's Note:**

> Another short ficlet taking place in a miscellaneous Mad King setting. Enjoy.

After an entire season, an entire winter, in the dungeon Ryan was finally brought out and knelt on a scaffolding before the entire square. There weren’t any gallows, nor a chopping block, but the crowd was angry and each of the new kings, each one of the men Ryan had once called friends, was armed. Ryan’s eyes scanned the crowd, wondering if they would stone him to death or if one of the kings would put him to the sword. If nothing else he hoped they still cared enough about him to make it quick, even if he didn’t deserve it.

The crowd jeered when they saw him, and a few threw whatever they could at their former king and tyrant. A rock his the side of his face and he flinched, shying back away from the crowd. Before they could get too out of hand Geoff stepped forward.

 

“Hey!” He shouted, looking out across the crowd. “This is an official sentencing, not an angry mob.” Ryan laughed at that, which earned him a threatening glare from all five of the kings. He ducked his head and decided to keep his amusement to himself from that point on; it certainly looked like an angry mob to him. Though he couldn’t blame Geoff from trying to keep some semblance of control.

“Now then,” Geoff continued. “We’ve reached a decision, after months of deliberation. Part of the wait was because of the weather, to be honest, but now we think we’re ready.” Geoff turned back to his fellows, Jack in particular. “Jack, if you would do the honor.” Ryan saw Jack nod and draw a dagger and he squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for the other Gent to either slash open his throat or drive the blade into his gut. He prayed for the former, prayed that Jack would be quick about it. Jack’s footfalls echoed through the wooden platform and by the time he reached Ryan the former king was shaking badly, ashamed of his own cowardice in the face of death. Jack grabbed Ryan’s shoulder and pulled the other man to his feet before taking the dagger and cutting the rope binding Ryan’s wrists.

Ryan froze for a moment, stunned and confused, before opening his eyes and blinking at Jack, who just looked forward at the crowd. “Ryan Haywood,” Geoff started once more, turning to look at Ryan, “for your crimes against the kingdom and the crown, we hereby sentence you to a life of exile.” The crowd jeered at that, growing angry, but Geoff just turned and snapped at them. “Oh shut up!” He said. “We’re not going to start the new regime with an execution!” He glanced back at Ryan before adding, “but if he comes back, we will execute him. Our mercy only goes so far.” Ryan nodded even though Geoff was no longer looking at him, his heart still racing in his chest. Suddenly the winter spent imprisoned made sense. If they had meant to just kill him they would have done so, snow or not. But if they wanted him to have a chance at living outside of their kingdom, they needed to wait for spring. Jack shoved the dagger into Ryan’s hand as Michael walked over and threw him a small pack of supplies.

“If you’re still here by sunrise tomorrow we’ll put your head on a spike,” Michael spat, the younger man glaring at the older. Ryan nodded and grabbed the pack, taking one last look at his old friends before turning tail and leaving into the forest beside the castle.


End file.
